The Girl in the Bar
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: a year after Stephanie gets fired, Hunter sees her in a bar, what will he do? HunterSteph
1. is that who I think it is?

~~~I don't own any of these characters apart from Sydney, Katie, Mitch~~~~  
  
~~~~sorry for the lack of updates, school is starting soon and there won't be that  
  
many new chapters~~~~~  
  
Hunter, Randy, and Ric all sat on barstools in the new club Hot Remix, there wasn't  
  
that many people there. Randy and Ric were talking, but Hunter seemed less interested.  
  
'why can't I stop thinking about Stephanie?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hunter?? hello you in there?" he heard Ric say  
  
"yeah yeah, just thinking" Hunter said going back to staring at his beer  
  
"oh really, I bet its about Stephanie" said Randy to Ric  
  
It has been a year since that bastard Vince fired his own daughter because she found  
  
out about him and that whore. Nobody had heard from Stephanie since. Shane knows were  
  
she is but he isn't talking. Hunter had to know how she was. It was killing him inside.  
  
Then he heard a very very familiar voice.  
  
"hey Sid! wheres Mitch?" the voice said  
  
Hunter looked up and saw a young woman walk up to the bar next to Randy. She had long   
  
dark blond hair. She was wearing a nice white shirt and a black skirt. He couldn't help  
  
but notice she looked familiar.  
  
"hey Steph!! I think he's in the back room, why what do you need?" asked the other  
  
woman  
  
"well he wanted to know how to work the damn coffee maker so he called me" Steph laughed  
  
Hunter looked at her and gasped. Stephanie didn't notice him, she walked into the back.  
  
"did you see that!!!! that was Stephanie!!!" Hunter nearly screamed  
  
"what are you saying??" asked Ric looking at Hunter like he was crazy  
  
"sir would like another beer?" asked the lady behind the bar  
  
"um...can I ask you a question?" asked Ric  
  
"sure"  
  
"um..that girl that just came threw here, who was that?" asked Ric  
  
"oh, thats our part time waitress, her name is Stephanie, but some of the customers call  
  
her Lilly" said Sydney  
  
"What is her last name?" asked Randy  
  
"well, that hasn't been desided, her father, if thats what you would call him, disowned  
  
her last week, she's kind of down about it, so thats why she hasn't been here" she relpied  
  
"oh my god!!" said Hunter  
  
"alright Sid, I leaving but I'll come to work tomorrow I promise, oh and hey I got those..."  
  
Stephanie said as she noticed Hunter  
  
"oh my god Stephanie!!!" said Hunter smiling, he got up and hugged her  
  
"how have you been?" Steph asked as she hugged him back  
  
"fine, how have you been?" he asked back  
  
"I've been better, but hey shit happenes" she relpied  
  
Then there was a big bang in the back. A man came running to the bar.  
  
"STEPH!!!!! the thing went boom" Mitch said out of breath  
  
"another thing for me to fix, I'll be right back Hunter" she said as her and Mitch went  
  
into the back  
  
"well she is looking well" said Ric noticing Hunter staring where Steph disappeared.  
  
"yeah well, she has a good life, well thats what I think, but it has been hard for her"  
  
said Sid  
  
Then Steph came back to the front and smiled at Hunter as he smiled back  
  
"umm...what went boom?" asked Sid while laughing  
  
"ah.. just his sterio, nothing big" said Stephanie  
  
"uhh, Hunter we have to leave, now"  
  
"Steph, are you gonna be here tomorrow?" asked Hunter  
  
"yeah I start work again tomorrow so yeah, will I see you?" she asked  
  
"yeah I'll be here" said Hunter as he gave her a hug  
  
"ok I come in around 4:00, so see you then" she said as she watched them leave  
  
"who was that Steph?" asked Mitch as he came into the room again  
  
"my ex-husband" Steph answered  
  
~~~~~~~~what will happen tomorrow??~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~ 


	2. a parawhat

~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie walked into the bar and looked around for Hunter. He wasn't here yet.  
  
'oh well, atleast I can get some work done' she thought.  
  
"hey Steph" she heard Sid say  
  
"hi Sid, how are you?" asked Stephanie  
  
"ok, ready for your shift?"  
  
"yes yes bring it on" said Steph  
  
"ok its almost five so people should be coming in soon, umm.. and I have some bad  
  
bad news"  
  
"oh no!! please don't tell me that Mitch cut his hand off" Steph said laughing  
  
"worse!! Mitch thinks the bar needs something, so he got us uniforms to wear"  
  
"oh my god!!! what do they look like" asked Steph  
  
"I have seen hookers that have better clothes"  
  
Sydney pulled Steph to the back to show her. Steph gasped, 'no way!' she thought.  
  
"Sid!!! no chance in hell am I wearing that" Steph screeched  
  
"MITCH!!!!! you lost the bet" Sid smiled at Steph before cracking up  
  
"you evil little bitch, I'm gonna kill you" Steph yelled before she too started to  
  
laugh  
  
"ok I have to go back to the bar I think we have a customer" said Sid as she left  
  
"hey Mitch did my photos come in yet?" asked Steph  
  
"not yet babe" replied Mitch  
  
Steph pulled her hair up and walked out to the bar. A young man in shorts and a t-shirt  
  
came in and handed a package to Sid. Just then Hunter walked in.  
  
"is Stephanie around?" he asked  
  
"yes hold on, STEPH YOUR PACKAGE IS HERE AND SO IS HUNTER!!!!" Sid yelled  
  
"Sid its ok, I'm right here" said Steph still holding her ears  
  
"heres your package you've been waiting for all week"  
  
"thank you" said Steph now noticing Hunter  
  
"hey Hunter"  
  
"hey Steph"  
  
"so whats up with you lately?" Hunter asked  
  
"good I work here and my other job has now come in the mail" Steph said as she open the   
  
package.  
  
"what is it?" Hunter asked  
  
"my photos I had to send away to get developed" Steph replied  
  
Steph opened them and gasped.   
  
"MITCH!!!!!" Steph yelled as she ran into the back nearly hitting the wall  
  
"what was that about?" asked Hunter  
  
"I don't know maybe she found something" answered Sid  
  
In the back, Steph and Mitch were looking over the photos.  
  
"oh my god, oh my god" Steph was breathing hard  
  
"Steph breath, ok, but this is big, girl" Mitch said looking over the photos  
  
"I can't believe this, if I show these to my boss he would... he would"  
  
"he would what Steph??" asked Mitch looking at Steph  
  
"he would give me a promotion and I can move into a better house"  
  
"wait!! whats wrong with my place Steph"  
  
"umm....its kinda small" Steph laughed  
  
"fine fine" said Mitch looking at the photos again  
  
Steph grabed the photos and ran back to the front  
  
"SID!!!SID!!!!" Steph said jumping up and down  
  
  
  
"what is wrong with you?" asked Sid  
  
"these" Steph said as she handed the photos to Sid. Sydney looked at them and gasped.  
  
"Steph, this is what you've been waiting for, Miss ghostbuster" said Sid  
  
"thats Miss Paranormal Investigater" replied Steph  
  
Hunter nearly choked on his beer.  
  
"what!!!" he asked  
  
"yeah thats her better paying job" said Sid hugging Steph  
  
"hey not that better paying"  
  
"$1500 a case, 5 cases a month Steph, hey now you can get your own place"  
  
"what?? you don't have your own place?" asked Hunter  
  
"no I live with Mitch, until I get my own place" explained Steph  
  
"oh I see, are you and Mitch...um"  
  
"no, no, um.....Mitch is gay"  
  
Hunter again choked on his beer. Steph laughed at this.  
  
"its ok Hunter, you didn't know" said Steph  
  
"um... Steph maybe we can go out to dinner later or something" said Hunter  
  
"sure I would like that but I have to get these pictures on file, you want to come  
  
along?"  
  
"yeah" Hunter said as he grabed his beer  
  
"ok lets go"  
  
"where are we going?"   
  
"well, down town New York, thats where I work on cases and things, you get to see where  
  
I have to sit for 6 hours a day"  
  
Hunter laughed. He missed Steph alot, she was always fun to hang around with. But the thing  
  
he didn't know, would tear them apart forever.  
  
~~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~~~ 


	3. will I ever see her again?

Stephanie and Hunter drove to her office in silence. Hunter didn't have a clue about  
  
what to say to her. When they finally got there, they took an elevater to the top  
  
floor. They got off and Hunter followed her to an office. He looked around. There was  
  
pictures everywhere and paper was everywhere.  
  
"nice....place" he said  
  
"yeah but very unorganized" she said  
  
Steph got on her computer and started typing. Hunter saw some pictures hanging on the   
  
wall and looked at them. They were of Steph, Sydney, and Mitch at the bar.She looked   
  
pretty happy. Then a young man walked into the room.  
  
"what are you doing here Steph?" he asked  
  
"got those photos back, I have to put them on file" she answered not looking up from her  
  
computer  
  
"well who is your friend here?" he asked looking at Hunter  
  
"he's an old friend from back home" she said now looking up. "ok I'm done, we can go now  
  
Hunter" she said  
  
"ok lets go" Hunter said   
  
"bye John" Steph said as she left the office with Hunter  
  
They drove to a nice diner, and sat down to talk.  
  
"so are you seeing anyone?" Hunter asked  
  
"nope, I've been on my own for awhile now, well, besides living with Mitch" she said  
  
"whats with your other job?" he asked not wanting it to come out like that  
  
Steph laughed, "just something to pay the bills, not what I really want, I'm quiting as  
  
soon as this case is over"  
  
"so you would be working at the bar full time?" he asked  
  
"yup, when are you going back on the road?" she asked  
  
"the day after tomorrow, but I don't really want to leave"  
  
"well, we could keep in touch, its not like your not gonna see me again"  
  
"yeah, hey maybe next time I'm in town, you can come to one of the shows"  
  
"yeah I would like that, I'm not moving anytime soon"  
  
~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter just walked into the hotel room and saw Ric sitting there.  
  
"so how was your date?" he asked  
  
"it wasn't a date, and it was fun seeing her again"  
  
"well, her life must suck working in a bar"   
  
"nope she has another better job, and it pays good"  
  
"Hunter, we are leaving soon, your probally not gonna see her again"  
  
"yeah I know, but we're gonna keep in touch"  
  
"yeah, like that really ever works"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~the day when Hunter leaves~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"bye Hunter" Steph said as she hugged him. Hunter had come to the bar to say goodbye  
  
"bye, take care of yourself" he said hugging her tight  
  
"I will, remember to call me sometime" she said  
  
Hunter left the bar.  
  
"oh poor Stephanie, we still love you" said Mitch as he came up behind her  
  
"what, I'm not that effected" she said tring to hide her sadness  
  
"ok then" Mitch said as he picked Stephanie up and threw her over his shoulder  
  
"put me down" she yelled as she kicked and screamed  
  
"nope!!! not until you say it , you like him"   
  
"fine fine put me down"  
  
Mitch put her down and smiled  
  
"Its not like I'm ever gonna see him again" she said  
  
"yeah you will" Mitch said as he left the room  
  
Steph thought about it and knew she might see him again. The thing she didn't know was that  
  
they would see each, but not on good terms. 


	4. hello again

~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie sat at the bar looking over some papers. Mitch came up to her.  
  
"Yo Steph, the bar is slow, so....is it gonna be roller skating on the tile or  
  
watch wrestling" asked Mitch  
  
"I really don't care right now Mitch" Steph laughed, setting her stuff down.  
  
"Oh come on Steph!!!! stop being all depressed, working full time here can't be all  
  
that bad can it?" he pouted  
  
"No, its not that its just....my mom called me the other day, her and Vince are divorcing  
  
and he is gonna marry that whore" She sighed  
  
"oh thats a good reason to be all...bithcy" Mitch laughed  
  
"hey leave me alone" she laughed too  
  
Mitch turned on the tv to watch Raw. They noticed that Raw was in New York this week.  
  
Raw was just coming on and it showed Hunter. Stephanie gasped.  
  
"What?" Mitch asked looking at her  
  
"MITCH!!! look at where Hunter is!! he is heading towards the bar!!!" Stephanie yelled  
  
as she ran to the back  
  
"Oh shit!!" Mitch laughed. 'this is gonna be a long night' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Down the street, Hunter and Evolution were making their way(with a camera crew) to the bar.  
  
"So you say this place is great?" Dave asked his friends  
  
"Yeah its great!!" Ric said  
  
They walked into the Bar and sat down at the bar. Hunter instintly saw Mitch.  
  
"What can I do for you guys?" he asked  
  
"Some beers will be just fine" Ric said  
  
Just then an old man came in and took a seat at the bar.  
  
"Mitch, where is Lilly, I haven't said happy birthday to her yet" he said  
  
"yeah hold on" Mitch said "LILLY!!!!!!!" Mitch yelled  
  
"WHAT!!" a yell came from the back  
  
"you have a visitor"  
  
Just then a young women came from the back and walked over to the old man and gave him a hug.  
  
"Wow!! Look at that hot mamma!" Randy said looking her up and down  
  
"Gee I'll tell my sis you said that" Mitch said handing them their beers  
  
"sister" Hunter choked  
  
"Yeah, Hunter since last month" Mitch laughed as he walked towards Steph  
  
"You know him Hunter??" asked Dave  
  
"umm.....you guys there is something you would like to know" he laughed  
  
"what?" they all asked  
  
"that hot mamma is Stephanie" Hunter said  
  
Randy fell out of his chair. Vince will not be happy. 


	5. United and sad day at the Races

-1 Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been really busy with a whole bunch of stuff. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my schedule! On with the update!

Stephanie laughed as she let go of her old customer, who if she remembered right was named Frank. She smiled her thanks to him for remembering her birthday. Frank then handed her a long velvet box. Stephanie began to blush.

"Aww Frank you really didn't have to!", Stephanie smiled, giving him another hug.

"No No, you deserve it. I mean I never had any children of my own so I think that I can spoil you.", Frank replied in his gravel like voice. Stephanie's smile grew as she opened the velvet box to see a diamond necklace. Her mouth dropped open in her shock. It was gorgeous. It had a diamond pendant shaped like a lily, hanging on a silver chain.

"Frank! You really shouldn't have! But I love it! Thank you so much!", Stephanie cried in her excitement. Frank smiled to himself, feeling proud that he had finally put a smile on this young women's face. Frank gave his farewells and wished Stephanie a happy birthday one last time before making his leave from the bar.

Stephanie turned to show off her necklace to Mitch who she knew was standing behind her watching. Mitch laughed at her excitement. But suddenly remembered the other guests that were present. He turned to see the four men caught up in a conversation. He also noticed that Hunter was trying his best not to stare at Stephanie. He chuckled to himself. Stephanie hadn't noticed the bars new arrivals yet.

"So Steph, What do you want to do tonight?", Mitch asked casually, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Stephanie looked up from her new necklace to answer Mitch.

"Well I'm not too sure. Anything but roller skating on the tiles. You remember the last time we did that. We all ended up in the emergency room for eight hours.", Stephanie laughed as she walked towards the back. Once she disappeared , Mitch walked back to the bar.

"So what do you think?", he asked Hunter casually. Hunter looked up from staring at his beer.

"She's beautiful. You've done a good job taking care of her. And what was that I heard about roller skates and emergency room", Hunter asked, a smile playing on his features.

"Oh that's a long story! And a painful one too, come to think of it.", Mitch answered, rubbing the back of his head at the memory.

"Well why did you guys do it to begin with.", Randy asked, getting into the conversation.

"Have you ever worked at a bar that hasn't had a customer in four hours! I highly doubt it. So we always do crazy things to keep ourselves busy.". Mitch answered.

"What else do you guys do for fun?", Randy asked.

"Well there's strip poker, throwing soap suds on the floor and playing slip and slid, or there is hermit crab versus turtle versus kitten races. That's always fun."

Randy laughed, "Sounds like fun to me. How about you have a race tonight?"

"That's not a bad idea. Let me go run that by Steph real quick. Be right back.", Micth said, walking into the back of the bar. Suddenly they heard shrieking laughter, and they knew Stephanie had said yes. Mitch came walking out of the back, Stephanie behind him.

She was hold a small kitten that couldn't have been older then 6 weeks old. It was a brown and tan fluff ball. Stephanie looked up from her kitten to look straight into Hunter's gaze. She smiled.

"Hunter!", She cried, placing the kitten into Mitch's arms and running to Hunter. He laughed and spun her around. They pulled apart and Hunter took a good look at her. She hadn't changed much, but was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She smiled up at him, excited that he had come back to see her.

"How have you been, babe?", Hunter asked her, hugging her once more.

"Ok I guess. A lot better now that you're here.", she replied smiling brightly. Hunter took his eyes off of Stephanie to look at the small creature in Mitch's arms.

"Who is this?", Hunter asked. Stephanie laughed and took the kitten from Mitch. She then held up the kitten proudly.

"This is Tiki. She is the Bar mascot you could say.", Stephanie answered, handing the purring kitten over to Hunter. Hunter rubbed the kitten's soft fur, making it purr louder.

"Now lets get this show on the road! I'll get the turtle and the hermit crab from the back.", Mitch said excitedly. Everyone got up from their chairs and started placing bets.

"I'll put $30 on the kitten!", Ric exclaimed, putting money on a near by table.

"I'll take that action! I bet $50 that the turtle will take it all!", Randy joined, slapping his money on the table.

"No way man! The Crab has this thing won.", Dave yelled out, throwing money on the table. Mitch then returned with the other tow contestants. Hunter placed the kitten on the floor, and began to massage the kitten's fur.

"Alright champ, you got this one in the bag!", Hunter cooed to the kitten. Tiki just glanced at Hunter curiously, wondering why this guy was touching her perfect fur. Finally getting fed up with Hunter, Tiki swiped her claws at him, making Hunter start to bleed. Hunter chuckled and stood up. Mitch placed the turtle and crab in a row next to Tiki.

"On Your Mark! Get Set! GO!", Mitch yelled, letting go of the eager turtle and crab, while giving Tiki a little boost forward. Tiki Just glared at him and began to bathe herself.

Hunter laughed but stopped when Steph touched his arm.

"Come on let me get you a band-aid."

They went to the bar and had their backs to the race. Hunter smiled at Stephanie as she took out a first aid kit and began to bandage his scratches.

"Thanks."

"No problem.", she returned. Suddenly out of no where, Hunter leaned in and caught Stephanie's lips with his. She eagerly kissed him back. They were sorrowfully interrupted by the screams and cries of the other.

"OH MY GOD! Someone stop her!"

Stephanie and Hunter turned back to the race to see what the fuss was about. It turns out that Tiki took notice of the hermit crab scurrying across the floor. Suddenly losing interest in bathing herself, she pounced on the crab . Mitch was shocked to say the least. The other members of Evolution were just as surprised. Suddenly Randy yelled out in excitement.

"YES! I won the bet! Go Turtle!"

Everyone looked up to see that the turtle had indeed won the race. As Randy started to dance around, everyone started to laugh at the situation. Ric lost the bet due to his racer eating another racer. Dave lost the bet because his racer WAS eaten. Everyone laughed until they heard the door open and a loud booming voice fill the bar.

HAHAHA sorry about the cliffhanger! But I'm gonna try to update sooner this time. But hey remember, reviews get me to update faster! Love ya!


End file.
